V-Tamer HD
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: Meet a 14 turning 15 year old girl, a hard core V-pet fan, and tamer Oneday, she isn't paying attention where she's walking and ends up in the hospital because of it! However, when she wakes up,she's surrounded by these strange creatures, that turn out to be the v-pets she raised, lost and confused, she looks for Holy Angel Castle, watch out guys, here comes Yoru and her digimon
1. Chapter 1

I let out a soft sigh, and smile at the three devices in my hand, three different colors, and tree different pixelated creatures on them, I shake my head, and sigh again.

My name is Yoru Takashima, I'm 14 years old, soon to be a fifteen year old, these things in my hands are V-Pets, you hatch, train, and make them grow, you can make them fight each other. I got my first V-Pet, Grave, from a kid who was about to throw it away, I had said I'd take it, and he gladly gave it to me... I trained him up, and he grew, and got stronger.

I got my second V-Pet from a friend, its a Gabumon, but, he said the Gabumon is really weird, and he gave me it, I now call him Zeed, So far, I've been putting him up against Spitfire, my Agumon, I raised him myself. He is one I bought for myself, but Grave, I don't know what Digimon he is. except that maybe he's a Ultimate, other than that, along with the strong attack power, and speed, I have no clue what type he is. Or what species.

* * *

I don't pay attention as I walk through the street I had looked up to see the red light was on, and said it was safe to walk.

I hear a friend of mine, Taichi Yagami yelling my name, I look up from my V-Pets and wave, grinning, that is, until I see the panicked look on his face, I hear a loud screech, then, a car honking, I have enugh time to look at where its coming from... before I'm sent flying in the air, skidding the ground,the last thing I see is Taichi and the driver who hit me, run to me, thats wheen I blank out frm the pain, but I never let go of the V-Pets in my grasp.

* * *

"Is she okay?" A childish voice whispers loudly, that is, until the sound of something hitting the ground, moaning in pain is heard, it sounds exactly like the voice that had said something before, a darker voice, that does have somewhat of a childish tone in it starts to talk.

"Shut it you loud mouthed frog with a T-Rex issue." The childish voice huffs. A dark, gravelly voice speaks out now.

"Silence or I will delete both of you foolish rookies and absorb you're worthl-" The childish voice interrupts the dark gravely voice.

"Look! She's waking up! Yahoo!" I open my eyes when I feel a weight land on my stomach, I grunt a bit, and glare at the thing that had landed on me, a black... frog with green eyes, and... as the dark childish voice said... with a T-Rex issue, and has large, bright, almost neon green eyes, with red belt braces on its three clawed paws... or are they hands, is on my stomach, grinning at me, I push it off of me, and sit up. I then look at my surroundings, I notice a black and white dog with a horn on its head standing near a rock, and I then notice a bone creature, with red dots for eyes, and black and green under the bones, it stares at me, its eyes narrowed somewhat, I gulp at the creature, however, Frog with a T-Rex Issue points at me. "Yeah! You're away! You're finally awake! Haha! I'm Spitfire! A Black Agumon!" I blink a bit, this is just a dream... yeah, just a dream... Spitfire is just a V-Pet! The horned dog sighs, and its brown yellow eyes look at me.

"I am Zeed, a Black Gabumon..." I gulp, and I then stare at the bone creature.

'I... Am Grave... A ...SkullBaluchimon **(AN A bad ass digimon! :3 ) **You... are the one who saved me when I wasstill a rookie...And made me stronger, and treated me correctly... I thank you Human... no... Tamer Yoru Takashima..." I stare wide eyed at the digimon, and nod, I stumble as I stand up, and I shiver. These... are the V-Pets I raised... This... is... so strange... They call themselves digimon... where are the V-Pet holders then... I now notice the three watch like devices in my hand where I once held the three V-Pet toys... I put them on, I can tell what ones are for who... black and green... Spitfire's... Black and White./.. Zeed's... and greyish white... Grave's..., I put Grave's and Zeed's on my left arm, and Spitfire's on the right one, I look at the digimon, and take a deep calm breath.

* * *

Human world, hospital

Taich stares helplessly as the heart monitor beeps a slow and steady rythem, he clutches something in his hand, its a V-pet, Taichi blames himself for Yoru getting hit by the bus, he said he wasn't fast enough to stop her from crossing the road...

He had gotten his first v-pet the one in his hands, from Yoru, it had fell out of her book bag, in a box, that had a tag, the tag had said For Taichi, from Yoru~, on it, little did Taichi know, that he would raise his new best friend, gain new friends, and enemies in the future, very soon in the future will he will meet his best buddy, and pal, go to w whole new world, make even more friends, and enemies, along with powerful allies. In just a few years... Little did Taichi know... that his destiny will come into play very soon.

Yet, Taichi didn't know... all of this was to happen to him and his friend.

Taichi walks out of the hospital room, tears ready to fall out of his eyes, a white haired boy runs past him, into Yoru's room, little did Taichi know, that very boy would become a friend after being an enemy and fighting on the wrong side in the new world he and Taichi will appear in...

Little did he know... That he will be in a fight for his life, and many others as well, very very soon...

There are many things he didn't know, but one thing he did know, was that he will become the best V-Pet Tamer, and wait for Yoru to wake up, so he be with her again...

But, he would never guess that his world will be turned upside down very soon

* * *

**Okay, I know shouldn't be posting anything else, its just that I noticed this little thing on my old desktop, and decided to post it because, well, I wanted to.**

**I will so this story instead of my others so I have something to do for myself, and all that... my pcs are breaking so, I will update when I can or want to, and please, no flames... then again**

**All reviews are welcome, I'll just send Grave after whoever flames the story, and feed Spitfire, and Zed the flames, they love eating them =3= **


	2. AN - (Will replace it with next chapter)

**Okay guys, I wanna try something new, Im making Poll on what kind of story should I make and post, I have several stories on my new laptop I recently got, and I would like to know which one to post when I finish them?**

**The options are**

**Pokémon- Story idea... Self insert- The summery of the story... : Breeana, (Me) who had worked on a Ranch her whole life, and her life suddenly changes when she joins her Uncle's organization, Team Rocket a few years after her parents die.. She soon meets Ash and his friends after she arrives in Unova! - That's the best summery I have for it...**

**Digimon Tamers : Story Idea : Takato runs off when Guilmon digivolves into Megidramon, and loses, which Guilmon's personality breaks through, and takes over, taking Takato away due to him asking to, years later, a teacher buy the name of Tai buts heads with the Tamers, along with Tai's little intraining partner, Gigimon... no one knows who he is, except the fact thathe has a digimon partner called Gigimon.**

**Creepy Pasta - Idea, its a sequal to a story my friend, skywolffang from Deviantart is making for her char Jinx, who is now a creepy pasta... Its hard to explain it... I don't think there is a category for creepy pastas so I might publish it on Devianart one day, after Sky posts her prequel... - summery : Its been a year since Mal's foster family's son, Evan was dragged away by that thing... and Aml constantly hears the bells again, along with memories of the creature actually showing up infront of him when he was little.**

**Danny Phantom : Story idea/summery : Danny suffers from multiple personality disorders, said multiply personalities all seven are named after the seven deadly sins, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Sloth and Envy...**

**Original Story (That I hope to get published one day after I finish it!) Summery... : There is a fin line between the Dark Side and Light Side, my kind live in the gray area, we keep them from fighting... There is also a line inbetween the Wild Time and A Flat Line... We stand inbetween them as well... The Wild and the Dark side have grouped together, while the Flat and the Light have come together... both sides are getting ready for war... and the worst thing? Is that my kind... my family is stuck in the middle... and we can't stop the war...**

**That's the stories, oh wait, I have one more!**

**Code Lyoko + Danny Phantom : Story idea/ summery...: I was there when we made Xana... Franz made me shut Xana down after he sent his only daughter, Aelita to a world we call Lyoko... but... I knew that someone would find the Super computer... and turn it back on... so, I sent myself to Lyoko... and hid in a tower that we could never get to go online, a bugged tower. And now... Xana is back online... after 22 years of being asleep, Xana is up and running... Looks like the day I wake up is when Xana's Monsters are right outside of my Tower, guarding it... **

**I guess we really only like...**

**four choices! Hah! :3 because Original Stories aren't a secton, and I doubt Creepy Pastas are one either sadly... But, at least you know about them! Perhaps you will see Fine Line as a book in a bookstore near you one day? :3**

**So please, please do me a favor and vote on this new poll I have on my profile.**


	3. IMPORTAINT FOR EVERYONE READ NOW

**Okay so guys, I have surfing the web,a nd this special AN is for the digimon lovers, (MAINLY ADVENTURE ONE AND TWO) **

**I have recently found out that a NEW continuation of the very first two adventure series, 01 and 02 is being made and will come out this year, Spring of 2015**

**And, I thought I might share this with you all!**

**あの夏休みから、****15年―**

**世界中の"選ばれし子どもたち"へ贈る****  
新たなる物語**

**八神太一、****17歳、高校生。**

**2015年 春**

**デジモンアドベンチャー****  
新シリーズ製作決定**

**今、再び****  
冒険が進化する―**

**©本郷あきよし・東映アニメーション**

**「世界中の"選ばれし子どもたち"へ」篇 デジモンアドベンチャー ****15th Anniversary Project **

**For all of those who cannot read kanji**

**From that summer vacation, '15 - **

**I give around the world to "children Chosen" **  
**Story A New **

**Yagami Taichi, 17 years old, a high school student. **

**Spring 2015 **

**Digimon Adventure **  
**New series production decision **

**Now, again **  
**Adventure to evolve - **

**© Akemi Hongo, Toei Animation **

**"Around the world to" children Chosen "" Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Project Hen**

**Are you STILL interested? Well, good to know, I will be posting the lin on my profile so look out on my profile! ;3**


	4. I'm sorry I can't

I can't handle it anymore. I cant fucking deal with always being treated like a piece of shit, I can't handle my mom always yelling at me, I can't handle the death threats or the threats of how she's going to beat the shit out of me. I cant be strong anymore... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry I can't be strong anymore... I'm sorry...

I'm so sorry... I... I don't think I'm going to be here anymore... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...


	5. I'm Okay

I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I scared you guys...

one of my friends that lives a few hours away, showed up a my house and,... talked me out of it.. she kidnapped me last night... that's.. kind... of why I never really replied.. but.. thank you guys... god.. I never knew just how many of you guys cared... you guys care more than anyone I know in real life.. and I have to thank you guys for that..


End file.
